


Blasphemous

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little rough sex, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Demon Sans, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I have soiled Church grounds, I just wanna defile a nun, I wanna do it too, If porn can do it, Impregnation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nun Red, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Taking one’s Virginity, Underfell Sans (Undertale), a little rape, here goes!, kustard - Freeform, no knotting, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: He was just a lost lamb the Devil managed to find.





	1. Take You Up to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Commissioned Story :D

His vision blurred, seeing too many of one thing too much; the dark spots welling up in the corners didn’t help. Teeth bared as he let out a low rumble in his throat, a cough caught him off guard. It made him hunch down, finding purchase on a bush and tasted the familiar metal on his tongue; it spilled out, trailing down his jaw and colouring the soil.

“Fuckin’  _angels.”_  The damn pigeons actually managed to damage his magic. It had him running to the mortal realm, and hiding his demonic features in order to blend in with the crowd.

Though, he seemed to have landed himself in a more secluded urban area. A small village?

He trudged a bit further, the blood trailing behind him. Each step dragged through the soil, clumping to his feet. His breath coming out shorter and shorter, and it was getting harder to see and even walk straight. The sweat continued to bead down his skull.

He cursed when his foot caught onto a big thick root that sent him crashing forward. He heard something break, like a pot, but he wasn’t sure when the pain suddenly wracked his body. Blearily, he tried to get a sense of where he was, but the mere action was even too much for him, and he had to close it shut.

His consciousness was leaving him, but it also helped with ignoring the pain. Though, just as he was about to let darkness succumb, faintly, he heard the sound of bells; a constant ringing of melodic gongs that he could never mistake.

He would’ve laughed if he could, but his consciousness soon left him.

* * *

“Bye, Sister Red! See you again!”

The nun waved back at the child with a gentle smile, before sighing softly. The priest wouldn’t be back until next month, and the other Sisters had taken leave; leaving him to manage the church himself.

Well, it was lucky, he supposed, that there wouldn’t be much to do on his own than just performing maintenance here and there, his daily praying, and watering the garden. Speaking of, he should get to doing that lest he forget!

Hurriedly, he went to the side of the Church and filled up a watering can. Then, he headed off to the back where the flowers were.

His eyes widened in surprise, gasping in shock upon arriving and witnessing a hurt monster lying on the ground. He only spared a glance on the broken pot, the white carnation in it already crush and was beyond saving.

He placed the pot down, and rushed over, frantically voicing out his worry. “Oh, goodness! Are you all right?!”

His words weren’t met with an answer, and that only spurred the nun’s worry further. But goodness gracious, the monster was larger than him. With his shorter physique, he couldn’t possibly carry the unconscious one himself.

But Red was the only one. He needed to try. He used his magic to turn the stranger over, and lifted him up. It was only enough to get the body a mere two inches off the ground, but the nun took it as a blessing and began to move him to the spare guest room beside his own chambers. That way, he could constantly check on the other.

It took much finagling, as he was careful to not jostle the person too much. And when he managed to get him onto the bed, Red took a sharp intake of air.

He was profusely sweating by that point, his knees wobbling to give out on him. But no. There was still so much for him to do!

Red only gave himself a couple of minutes to recuperate before he got to the task of cleaning up the skeleton, and healing his injuries. As a nun, he was an expert healer, but he still couldn’t help himself from gasping in shock in seeing the wounds and damaged magic.

He had to place a hand on his chest to steel and brace himself. It wasn’t going to be an easy job.

And so, for several days, the small nun endlessly worked on healing his patient. It took Red a good week and a half, before he felt the tension in him finally leave, and he could be at ease.

My word, it had certainly taken a lot of him. Red felt like he lost a couple of years off his life from his constant worrying. While the latter was still unconscious, the soft breathing in comparison to groans of pain was much better to hear.

Setting the cloth on the basin as he just finished another cleanup, Red found himself staring at the handsome sleeping face. With him constantly visiting and caring for the stranger, he couldn’t help his attraction to him. After all, he hasn’t met a lot of his own kind.

He was curious at first, but his interest in the latter seemed to grow with each passing day.

His eyes trailed on the large thick bones on the arm before they landed on the hand. He couldn’t help himself from placing his own on top of it, marvelling at their size difference. He was half the other’s size. If it held him, it would blanket his hand completely.

Suddenly realizing his thoughts, he gasped as if his hand was burned and quickly moved back. Red berated himself for having such feelings on a patient, and hastily left to repent in his prayer. He must not have  _immoral_ fantasies!

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window the dark room when Sans slowly came to, and opened his eyes.

The first thing he laid his gaze upon was the obvious cross hung on the wall across him. And already, he knew that someone took him into the church.

A demon like him. In a church. It was laughable.

He moved to sit upright, and quickly noticed that his wounds were completely healed; his magic was no longer in tangles. In fact, his magic was denser than before. It had him curious of what kind of monster was able to strengthen his magic apart from healing it. Such a skill was almost unheard of—a one-of-a-kind rarity.

If he could manage to have this person in his grasp … Sans tightened his hand to a fist. His grin with his fangs bared, known to have terrified countless souls, grew wide at the imagery of skewering those birds, breaking their every bone, and roasting them in Hell’s flames.

Oh, he’ll make them pay all right.

Sans got off the bed, cracking his bones to rid of the rigidness left in his body. He glanced around uninterested, finding nothing different than a plain room decorated with religious artifacts.

The demon smirked at them. The mortals were always interesting and funny like that; thinking that such things actually worked on his kind. It was almost cute if it didn’t become so boring afterwards.

Paying no more attention to them, Sans walked to the door on the left. There was another door at the front, but he did the innie-minnie and got this door instead.

He almost crushed the knob in his grip, but he was gentle as a butterfly when he slowly swung it open.

It was another room, like his, but it looked to be inhabited from the sight of the dresser. A bible, a rosary, and a … black veil with a white coif, huh.

Looks like it was a nun that lived in this room. And it was further supported when he took a step forward, and saw the black tunic that neatly hung on the wall.

Just when he directed his attention to the sleeping figure on the bed, Sans faltered in his steps.  _Oh?_  He couldn’t help himself from licking his mouth. As if he found himself a tasty morsel. And from the look of things, the sentiment didn’t feel too far off.

The monster on the bed wore a white short-sleeved cotton nightgown, with matching pajama pants to go along with it. The cute innocence of it all had him only get closer.

Being a demon had its perks of being able to see in the dark as if it were daylight. So he was able to see the small skeleton completely. And speaking of completely, he could also see the mortal’s magic as well.

It had Sans shuddering with delight.

 _Ah, so it’s you._  The red magic wisped about around the small body, and from the magic he analyzed earlier, the demon could find remnants showcasing the same colouring of faint streaks on his own body.

He climbed onto the bottom of the bed, the mattress softly creaking to handle the weight of his knee.

Noting the latter deeply asleep, his soul suddenly thumped with eagerness. Since the small nun had taken care to nurse him, he should show his thanks only a demon like him knew how.

His moved to hover over the small body, and seeing the peaceful expression, Sans smiled and pressed down his mouth against the other’s. Then he began to the lather the expanse of the bones expose to him, trailing down to the neck.

A soft gasp caught his attention, making him lift up to look over and saw the soft red hues decorating the cheeks. A low chuckle bubbled out of his throat, leaning over to whisper by the sleeping one’s side. “Did ya like that?”

With his hand, he easily pried open the other’s mouth and slipped his tongue in. He groaned when it was met a smaller one, pressing against him. They meshed in a languid dance, not wanting to rush and wake the skeleton too fast.

Sans wanted to ease the little nun to getting used to his touches, his taste, everything he had to offer, the demon was very willing to give.

He pulled back, his long appendage slithering out of the small mouth. He smiled in seeing his saliva drool out of the other’s mouth, and not only that, it didn’t escape his notice in seeing the latter swallow.

He almost hissed in approval. “Such a lovely one ya are.”

Sans moved back and began to take off the cotton bottoms and pushed up the nightgown, knowing his fluids had already stimulated the other’s magic to react to his wants.

He groaned in appreciation in seeing the red magic coalesce and snapped into a dripping cunt.

He dipped a finger in and gave it a taste.

 _Oh fuck._  It sent a shiver down Sans' spine as he whispered, with drunken ecstasy. "You've … never even pleasured yourself." He performed a quick check on the skeleton, and his want to corrupt heightened.

This monster before him was a pure blank canvas, having never known the throes of pleasure and carnal lust. It was like a dream.

Sans licked his mouth. The hunger in him rose with anticipation. He couldn't wait.

Situating himself between the legs, he breathed in deeply the heady scent. He pressed his tongue flat, spreading the folds, and began to lap at the sweet and sticky flavour with deliberate slowness. He slid his tongue from the base to the top, his hot breath tickling the nub and caused the small pussy to flood and quiver.

Such a receptive reaction. He couldn’t stop himself anymore from wanting to stretch the newly formed magic, pushing his tongue into the hole, slowly entering and enjoying the tightness as hot walls clenched against him. It made his own magic react and form beneath his shorts.

His long and thick snake-like tongue reached deep, slithering and pressing on sensitive bundle of nerve. Taking his time to lather the walls with his saliva, coating them as thorough as he could whilst he savoured the sweet taste spilling into his mouth.

Hands moved to grip the twitching legs tight; he increased the pressure and pace of his tongue, beginning to thrust in and out; stretching the tight walls that continued to cling onto him.

The small moans had him looking up and saw the flush on the latter’s face become deeper, of the small hands twitching to lightly grip at the bed sheets and the chest heaving slowly; the red soul beneath it emitted a faint red glow.

Sans knew the skeleton was close, and doubled his efforts, putting in more magic in spreading the tight canal wider. That seemed enough to tip the other over as he felt the pussy tighten and convulse around his tongue. The juices filled up and had him swallowing a mouthful. His thirst felt endless after the first gulp. He swirled his tongue to make sure he got it all before slowly pulling it out with the deliberation of loosening the spasming channel.

He retracted it back in his mouth to savour its taste, and the demon’s eyes became half-massed at the twitching body. The little nun was starting to wake.

Why not help him out?

Sans dipped two fingers inside the still tightening entrance whilst using his thumb to rub against the slicked clit. Then, he moved forward, keeping his motion gentle and slow as he saw red eye lights beneath the lids that were trying to lift open. He pressed his mouth, sliding his tongue into the other’s and groaned when this time, he was met with a moving active appendage than a pliant one. The small skeleton responded to him deliciously.

Red hazily found himself moving along to match the motions of the slick organ inside his mouth, tasting sweet ambrosia and noisily gulping it down.

_What? What is this?_

The heat in his bones was becoming hard to ignore, feeling like he was burning up with a fever, or maybe the temperature of the room increased without him noticing. It began to let him get his bearings, and Red now stared at deep blue eyes. He suddenly felt as if he were hypnotized, losing himself to the beauty, becoming submerged into the deep sea.

Sans delighted on the heated look, and sunk in another finger, pushing to wedge it deep inside, but kept it there.

At the burning intrusion, Red’s awareness begun to clear up, and weakly attempted to push the monster on top of him back. And Sans relented, only because he wanted to hear the other’s voice.

Red was about to speak, but it came out as gasps when his bones tingled, as if he was being licked by flickering embers.  _Hot. Too hot._  

Tears pricked up in his socket when felt something pushed deep inside him, and he looked to the monster on top of him with confusion. It was dark to completely see, but with the moonlight as light source, he could faintly see what the other looked like.

Sans decided to help the nun out with sharing his night vision. Wouldn’t do to just keep the fun for himself after all. He wanted the latter to enjoy every single bit of it.

With his sight suddenly being filtered and brightening the room, Red gasped in surprise. It was the monster he healed up. “Y-You—You’re all right now?”

Sans almost barked with laughter. Out of all the questions, his own wellbeing was more important. His need to want this person by his side intensified.

He hummed in agreement. “Yeah, all better now, thanks to ya.” Red’s breath hitched in feeling the demon push his fingers in; four of them now rested. “So I wanted to  _thank_  ya.”

“T-Thank me? O-Oh no nee—haaah!”

Red felt a current course through his body, electrifying him when he felt something rub against him. “W-What?”

The blatant confusion made Sans smile. “Feels good doesn’t it? That’s your clit.”

 _C-Clit? W-Wha—_ His head threw back when he felt the sensation intensify, causing him to whimper and gasp harshly. The tears that pricked his sockets slid down the sides of his skull.

Seeing this reaction had Sans’ soul thrum with glee. “Wish I could ask ya how your first orgasm felt, but you were sleepin’.”

The demon moved back but kept his fingers in Red, allowing the tight heat squeeze at them in tandem. It was a futile fight for he eventually felt the hot cavern give way; producing more slick to help ease him in. The thought made him groan.

He slowly pulled out, enjoying every twitch of the now slicked walls along with hitching breaths and low moans the small skeleton let out. The thick drool coated his fingers, webbing when he separated his digits apart.

It made Red embarrassed in seeing the latter lick it, lapping to clean it off onto the blue tongue. He almost offered to find tissue to wipe it off, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t bring himself to look away as the large skeleton looked to be enjoying himself. It made his soul beat faster, and found his body quivering under the gaze of such hunger.

Sans finished licking off the remnants, his gaze trailing down to the loosened hole clenching pitifully at nothing; already missing his fingers.

Then, he began to strip off his clothes, presenting himself bare for the little nun.

“W-What—” Red went to cover his face with his hands, suddenly being exposed to such a display.

“Easy there, Sister. Nothin’ ya haven’t seen before, I’m sure.” Sans slowly stroked his cock that stood at full attention, hard and thick, twitching and throbbing, already leaking with precum in need to feel that tight heat beckoning him to sink inside.

“B-But!” Red peeked in between the spaces of his fingers, and found his sockets widening in surprise, startled by the presence of what the large monster had formed on their pelvis. He couldn’t help himself from asking; now removing his hands to get a better look. “W-What’s that?”

Sans smiled at the curious and blushing skeleton. “This here’s called a cock or a dick, whichever ya prefer to call it.” Then, he slid a finger, from the base upward to rub at the clit. “And what ya have here is called a pussy or a cunt.”

The new words sounded so … vulgar. It had Red clutching onto his nightwear out of nervousness, bunching the material up and revealing more of his bones.

Sans continued on, taking his finger off. “And this,” the same finger pointed to his member. “Is going to go inside you.”

“I-It's too big. It c-can't fit!”

Contrary to Red's words, Sans' cock twitched as he watched the other's pussy produce more slick, as if it were a hungry drooling mouth. It made him chuckle excitedly. The body was such an honest thing.

“Sister,  _please_.” He added desperation to his emphasis, showing the nun how much he needed it. How it  _hurt_  to not be inside that tight wet cunt.

Red felt his heart stammer at the request. It felt wrong, like he was about to commit a crime. But seeing the other’s desperate need, he couldn’t bring himself to deny the plea, thinking that the latter might be in pain. His need to help rose in him.

Red slowly spread his legs. “...I-If it’s the only way … P-Please use my …  _p-pussy_.” He blushed furiously at the word. It sounded so vulgar and indecent. But the skeleton before him called it that, and he could only assume that it was its proper name.

Sans wanted to grin like the devil; his cock throbbed at the submission. “Thank you, Sister Red.” And he moved to situate himself between the other’s legs, pressing down the head against the slicked thick folds, and slowly pushed in.

Red briefly wondered if he ever told the stranger his name before sucking in a breath as he felt it push inside him. The stretching burn made him whimper as tears trickled down from his sockets.

“I-It …”  _didn’t hurt?_  It confused the small skeleton as he found himself letting out slew of moans slipping past his teeth. His shaking hands moved to grasp his clothes tighter in his grip.

“F-Fuuck. It feels so good inside you, Sister. So  _tight._ ” The word made Red involuntarily squeeze, causing Sans to chuckle lowly. “Ya like that?” The demon had begun making short jerking motions, before deciding to pull back.

The long drag caused Red to curl his toes as it rubbed his insides, his legs bending and trying to curl himself in, but the latter had his legs held firmly and spread it apart.

Then, Sans suddenly snapped his hips, hilting deeply and hitting the end of Red’s passage. The nun cried out, head thrown back at the suddenness; his hot slicked walls clenched at the hard length in him, fluttering and massaging it.

Sans groaned loudly, but also breathlessly laughed. It was as if the small skeleton was the demon and not him, with how lewd their body were.

The heat in his bones didn’t dissipate, only continuing to spur Red into canting his hips. Begging for more of that sensation to hit him again.

And quickly getting the message, Sans hunched over, enveloping the small skeleton with his large body. His hands moved to grip tight at the other’s hips and began to quicken the pace. It dragged more sinful moans out of Red as he invaded deeper with the clack of their bones meeting.

Red was losing himself to the onslaught of sensations. It stimulated his passage, grazing and rubbing against the sensitive nerves.

He didn’t think it’d feel so good. He wanted more. He wanted to feel more!

As if Sans could hear his thoughts, the demon drove his hips harder, plunging himself deeper into the receptive body under him.

Red screamed and cried as his body bucked and jolted from the unforgiving pace. His back arched, and his tongue lolled out without his knowledge.

He could feel this scorching heat building inside him, waiting to burst.

 _W-What is this?!_  Red couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. And it was scaring him, but the sensations being pounded into him tried to overrode the fear.

“Nngghh-aaahh! S-Somthin'-F-feels-ngahhh! L-Lord! S-Saave mee!” The tears spilled down, and Sans licked them away.

Rather than god, the devil answered him. “Shhh. It’s okay. I got ya.” Sans peppered Red’s face with kisses, but he didn’t relent his pace. He pulled the skeleton up, making the latter gasp as it help sink Sans deeper. “You’re doin’ amazin’, lil’ lamb. So good to me.”

The demon summoned out Red’s soul, hovering over the other’s chest, and he leaned forward to give it a swipe of tongue.

It shook Red’s entire frame, and he let out a choked wail at the blinding ecstasy that crashed over him. He climaxed with a gush of his juices releasing and coating the still pumping cock inside him.

Seeing the nun experience the throes of pleasure, and feeling the walls clamping down on his cock, Sans’ pace stuttered as he chased his own orgasm. “I’m cummin’, Sister!”

The demon released inside, pouring a copious amount, sticking to the clenching walls. He wanted for the nun to remember this. And forgetting himself, Sans’ horns and tail and wings came out.

Red keened, his little toes curling as his back arched when he felt the wave of hot fluids spill into him. It felt like he was being seared by embers, his bones remembering its heat from the scorch marks.

He didn’t see the blue wisp merging with his red magic as his soul was put back inside him.

The nun’s body spasmed at the aftermath, and through his tears, Red gasped shakily when he saw the extra appendages attached on the large monster.  _A demon!_ His heart jolted with fear. “Y-You! You lied to me!”

Sans chuckled with mirth, his tail flickering playfully behind him as wandering hands felt around, sliding against shaking bones in his hold. “But it felt good didn’t it?” Red whimpered when his clitoris was played with. “Now this body knows what pleasure is like.”

The nun looked away, only to be forced to gaze into Sans’ eyes by his large hand beneath his jaw. “Didn’t answer me before sweetheart. Did it feel good?”

“N-N—”

“Uh uh uh, thou shall not lie, Sister. Are ya goin’ to tell me that a follower of God is about to break a rule?”

Red trembled. As his tears poured, his face reddened with shame. “I-It felt … good.” It came out as a soft whisper, but the truth was there.

“Yeah?” Red sheepishly nodded, delighting Sans who kissed and licked his tears away. “Shhh, it’s okay, lil’ lamb. Nothin’ wrong with feelin’ good right? And,” He caressed Red’s cheek, showcasing affection in order to calm the other’s worries. “This is just my way of showin’ my thanks for savin’ me. That ain’t a sin is it?”

Red thought about it before he shook his head. It wasn’t … really. But something didn’t feel right. However, the small skeleton wasn’t given time to think when he was suddenly lifted up, and a breathless moan escaped his mouth when he was impaled onto Sans’ still stiff member. It roused the heat that had yet to be extinguished, seeming to come back with full force.

“W-Wait I-I—nngh!” Sans gently rubbed Red’s engorged nub, making the latter’s insides undulate and twitch under his ministrations, and the fluids drip down to help lubricate it.

“Me rubbin’ your lil’ clit feels good?” Red couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he nodded. “Tell me, Sister, what’s inside ya right now?”

“Y-Your …”

“Hmm?” Red looked down as embarrassment seeped into his bones. “Your … c-cock.” He was rewarded with Sans lifting up his body and dropping him onto it, and he wondered briefly if it just got bigger, before he screamed.

The heat in his bones was clouding his mind. Somewhere deep inside him knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more of it.

The demon immediately started on a fast pace, not giving Red reprieve. The moans and screams that spilled out of the nun’s mouth were beyond their control.

“G-Good! Aaaah~ There! Aah! Feels Good!” He was drowning in this newly discovered pleasure. He wanted more and more of it. It felt like he was falling.

“What feels good lil’ lamb?”

“Y-Your cock!”

“Where does it feel good?”

“M-My—aaaahn! Ngh!”

“Your?”

“M-My p-pussy.”

“You’re real amazin’, Sister Red. Now say the whole thing.”

Red gulped, his hands that clutched his clothes were now holding onto the demon for dear life. He couldn’t make himself question it anymore, wanting to chase that blinding pleasure. “Your c-cock feels good in m-my pussy!”

 _“Yes!”_  Sans groaned, slamming hard into Red who screamed even louder. “You’re doing so good. Takin’ the whole thing inside ya.”

“Squeeze me lil’ lamb.” Red followed the order immediately, unable to help himself in feeling the warmth from the praises.

“ _Yeeess_. That’s it.” Sans hissed in approval, before he made the nun look into his eyes.

“I want you to memorize my size. Each twitch of my dick.” The nun tightened involuntarily, producing more of his slick in the process.

“I want your body to know exactly who it belongs to. Who it’ll  _crave_  for.” Sans growled, sending shudders down Red’s spine.

But it wasn’t out of fear.

The demon chuckled knowingly.

It was heated arousal.

A spot was slammed into that made Red shot his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream. The blinding wave of intense ecstasy hit him all around, submerging him in lustful bliss; stronger than the last climax as he felt Sans come inside him again, thoroughly coating his insides—mixing their fluids once more and spilling onto the drenched sheets below.

Red dazedly looked at Sans, unbeknownst to him that his eye lights turned into hazy heart shapes.

The demon grinned widely in seeing the debauched image, a surge of pride and accomplishment welled up in him from having obtained what needed to belong to him completely.

“You’re not satisfied with this, aren’t ya, my blackened lil’ sheep.” Sans licked his mouth, when Red shook his head.

“M-More. P-please!” The small skeleton canted his hips on his own, wanting to spear himself on the demon’s cock; wanting to come over and over again. The pulsing heat seeped in his bones didn’t allow him to think anything else.

“Sans!” The name spilled out his mouth, not realizing or wondering how he’d come to know it.

“Shhh. I’m right here, lil’ lamb.” He pressed his mouth against Red’s, and this time, the nun opened their mouth and let their tongue graze his own on their own accord. The sight made his soul swell in joy.

They parted shortly, a thick string of saliva connecting them. “I may be a demon,” Sans’ hungry gaze only spurred Red’s arousal. It made the small skeleton whine. “But I can take ya to Heaven.”

If it was Heaven, then Red felt that he had experienced all it had to offer as Sans gave it all to him. 

He’d lost count how many times he came, how his screaming became hoarse, quieting to whimpers and breathy gasps as Sans taught him—showed and let him know the apex of carnal desires. It imbedded in his bones, down to the marrow, allowing his soul to sing when his own voice couldn’t.

The embarrassment he felt were replaced with fueled hunger that matched Sans’ own. And it was Red who was begging, asking for the demon to take him faster, harder—to keep filling him to the brim and pushing him off the precipice over and over. It was his own hands, scrambling and tightening, holding onto Sans as if he’d die if he let go.

And when it was over, when the light finally made way to present the coming of the new day, Red only snuggled close to the warm body by his side, enveloped in Sans’ embrace. The whole time, his soul thrummed with content, not knowing of the thin blue strands wrapping around it nor did he see the possessive glint in Sans’ gaze on him.

This lost lamb belonged to him now.


	2. Bring You Down to Hell

Red watered the flowers absentmindedly. He couldn’t help but frown when Sans left that day. The latter had something to take care of, but never specified when he’d come back. In fact, a week has passed since then, and the nun found himself missing the demon. Even though he wasn’t supposed to. But Sans had done nothing wrong and continued to be kind and gentle with him.

His heart and his previous teachings seemed to fight in his head, and Red shook his head to not dwell on it too much.

More importantly, his body had been … strange?  

Whenever he thought about what happened that night, or even when he just thought about Sans, his magic would snap into the, now, familiar plump flesh, his slick leaking out and sliding down his femurs—

Red groaned when it did just that at this moment. Rousing the need to immediately take care of it. Since Sans left, this had been happening to him constantly. He wanted the demon to explain, or at least helped him with it. He hoped the latter would come back soon, even if Sans had really no reason to, since he was just a patient.

The nun put the watering can down, and instantly ran off to the nearest bathroom stall in the church. Hastily locking himself inside, he sat down on the close lid.

 _G-Goodness gracious. This is the t-third time today._  He bunched up his tunic, exposing his underwear; a racy purple crotchless panty, as Sans called it from the note he left.

Red couldn’t exactly throw it away. It was a gift from Sans before he left. Even though it didn't help cover him at all.

At first it confused him, then it embarrassed him, before he got used to wearing them often.

He did appreciate the easy access to his cunt. Sans must’ve realized that his body would do these kinds of things, and that was why he gave it to him. Red’s soul warmed at the thought of the genuine care before he was suddenly assaulted with the urge to stimulate himself.

Leaning on his back, he reached down, sliding his fingers on the puffy mound, moaning at the slow rub against the sensitive nub. He could feel his slick sliding out of his twitching hole.

It didn’t take long for him to dip a finger in, followed by another, and let out a slow breath in feeling the hotness clamping his digits.

 _“So tight, Sister. All for me right?”_  Red nodded to no one, imagining the deep sensual voice in his head.

 _“Such a hungry hole. It’s taking it all in.”_  The skeleton whimpered, thrusting his fingers deeper. He threw his head back when he spread them apart, feeling the slick coat his fingers.

_“That’s a good pussy. Already so wet and ready.”_

“Saaans~” Red was lucky he was alone, free to draw out long moans from his throat. His chest was heaving, continuing to fantasize.

 _"Stick another finger inside ya, lil’ lamb."_ Red pushed another inside him, clenching intermittently at them.

He could hear Sans chuckle when he did so.  _“Already eager for somethin’ else?”_  His breath hitched, soul stammering as the heat in him began to build up.

 _“Maybe another time, sweetheart. I just want to feel your tight cunt around me. Why don’t ya add another one for me.”_  Red struggled a bit more with taking a fourth one in him, but when he managed to fit it all in, his soul swelled with pride. 

 _“That’s it. There ya go. You’re so good to me, Red. Finger your cunt nice and slow. Let me feel ya. Yeess. Go deep in your needy pussy. All the way in. Deeper."_  
  
The pleasure coiled fast and hot through his heaving frame as he sped up his thrusts.  _“I bet you need more though, right? You want_ my  _fingers instead.”_

Red whined at the truth. His own were nowhere near as thick, as long. He wanted Sans touching him, his long blue tongue delving deep inside, whether be his mouth or his cunt. He wanted to feel that large cock pounding into him mercilessly.

 _“Are ya gonna cum, lil’ lamb? Hehe, so naughty.”_  The nun wanted to shake his head, but he was too caught up in the building heat to stop now.  _“That’s it, sweetheart. Cum all over the bathroom floor and down your pretty legs."_  
  
His climax hit him fast and hard, causing the small skeleton to arch his back and cry out as his juices gushed out, spraying to make a puddle in front of him, and slide down legs.

The lewd wet sounds echoed through the bathroom, his fingers soaked with his release as he came down from his high. His breathing turned ragged, heavily panting as he tried to get his head out of the clouds.

 _“Ya were amazin’, Red. So good to me.”_  
  
The imagined praise had Red humming, the surge of content filling his whole being. But he wished that Sans was really with him, holding him, whispering comforting words in his ears.

He took his fingers out, sighing as he saw them coated, his fluids trailing down his forearm. He was the only one cleaning up this mess. It was not gratuitously satisfying as before. His own fingers just weren’t enough to quell the embers in him completely.

He didn’t realize how his soul had long since had those blue threads embedded on its surface, as if it had always been like that.

* * *

Red was getting up from the pew, finishing his daily prayers when he was startled by the low and deep voice he missed. His body, having recognized the low timbre of its partner, immediately formed a dripping cunt; already feeling the slick running down his femurs. His soul palpated loudly, and his legs couldn’t help stumbling when he took a step forward.

Sans was finally able to visit his mate again after dealing with the pigeons. “Miss me lil’ lamb?” He looked at Red with half-lidded eyes as he could already smell his mate’s excitement and arousal. His grin turned predatory.  _So honest._

Sans ported in front of Red, ignoring the startled yelp as he grabbed the other’s wrist and lapped at the tiny fingers, sucking each one with his hot tongue. His thick drool coated Red’s fingers when he took it out, chuckling darkly. “Even though ya cleaned up, sweetheart. I could still  _taste_  ya. Heh, looks like ya’ve been having your own fun without me.” Red flushed, fidgeting in place from being seen through so easily.

“Do ya want my  _cock_  inside your hungry  _pussy_ , sweetheart? Because I can give it to ya.” Red gasped as more of his slick leaked out. His cunt quivered at the promise, and the heat in him rose. “That what ya want, Sister Red?”

“I-I …” The nun was in turmoil. He felt like his mind, body, and even soul, was going to be completely devoured by this devil.

“Show me, Red.” Sans whispered into his mate’s ear. “Show me just … how much ya want it.” Right there, in the middle of the church, Sans pulled down his shorts enough for his magic to coalesced and snap into his dick. It twitched as it stood at attention, thick and long just as Red remembered it to be. The heat in his stomach grew tighter at the sight.

“I want ya to show me,” He thumbed into Red’s mouth, easily giving into him as he pressed on the small tongue. “With this pretty and cute lil’ mouth of yours.”

Red wanted to ask how, but his shoulders were pushed down by a gravitational force, forcing him to kneel and be face-to-face with the hardened member. “Ya wanted it right? Lick the tip, lil’ lamb. And just, enjoy yourself.”

Red gulped loudly, his body and soul shook with anticipation as he leaned forward, mouth opening to follow Sans’ advice and began licking the head. He pressed the spongy tip, tasting the precum that beaded out. The flavour was strong; a heady scent of spices clouding his thoughts, of the sweet ambrosia once more hitting his palate, amplifying the fire in him. It made his head spin and spiked his arousal.

He wanted more—craved for more. Red opened his mouth wider and took the whole head in favour of sucking out more of the thick fluids. His hands seemed to move on their own as they began stroking the shaft, at times squeezing before soon; he was adding pressure to his strokes.

Sans groaned and hissed, his hand poised behind his mate’s skull. “Yesss, you’re doing so good, Red. It feels good for me.”

At the praise, Red’s soul warmed and encouraged him to double his efforts. He moved faster, noisily slurping harder as if he had been parched for far too long and took in more and more of Sans’ cock in his mouth; his throat formed to accommodate the large thickness coming in, feeling it pulse in his throat.

The hand on Red helped him bob his head faster. “Ya can do it, lil’ lamb. I know ya can take all of me in.” Pushed to go deeper by an unrelenting large hand, tears cropped in Red’s sockets as he was forced to stretch his jaw to its limits. The pride in him welled up when he managed to reach the base, gulping and causing Sans to groan at the vibration. The sound made Red’s cunt twitch, his fluids most likely forming a small puddle under him; making a large wet spot on his tunic.

The pace began to quicken, each drag of his mouth, lathering the underside, and each push, experiencing the hot clenching walls of his throat, Sans lost it with slamming his hips into the tight throat pussy. He could feel Red’s swallowing motion, the choked vibrations from the hindered moans and whimpers, and the slobber helping in the punishing pace. Red’s hands moved to Sans’ hips, tightly holding on as he let Sans takeover. His tears continued to pour down his cheeks, and his eye lights had long since turned to hearts.  

It didn’t take long for demon to cum, forcing the hot thick substance down Red’s throat; letting him have his fill. Then, he slowly pulled out, making sure to spurt onto the small tongue as Sans’ breath became ragged. “Don’t swallow it yet.”

It hit the roof of his mouth, and there was so much that Red thought it would already spill out. But he managed to hold it all in without swallowing as Sans pulled away completely. Red shyly kept his mouth open; waiting.

“I want you to close your mouth and taste it.”

The small skeleton obliged, and closed his eyes as he began to swirl his tongue through the thick load. He was caught off-guard when Sans slowly pushed him down; the demon positioning himself in between his legs, and pulling up his tunic. Red would close his legs if he could, but Sans prevented that.

“Fuck, Sister.” Sans chuckled, he pressed the head to rub against the soaked folds. “Ya really wanted this.”  

Red felt the heat rush to his head as he blushed furiously. His chest heaving quickly as his body quivered with anticipation. Yes, he did want this. He’d wanted it ever since Sans left him.

He almost choked on the cum in his mouth when Sans pressed in, spreading him wide, and the familiar burn had his soul scream with glee.

“Don’t spill a single drop, Red.” Sans smiled when the small skeleton quickly covered his mouth with both hands. The moans muffled as the demon kept on pushing. “Keep lapping it in your mouth, sweetheart.”

Red meekly nodded and began to continue tasting the still warm and thick glaze in his mouth. But he couldn’t stop some from spilling out when Sans hilted deeply inside of him, his body arching almost impossibly, having missed the sensation of the invading and thick pulsing length.

The tears trickled down as he was thrusted into, the fast pace and constant rubbing of his sensitive nerves, along with the fact that he came not too long ago, Red was already close.

Sensing this, Sans shifted his hips, pulling his member from Red’s grasping entrance with deliberate slowness and slammed back in fast; he did this over and over whilst he placed his hand in between quivering femurs, and rubbed the engorged nub.

Red wanted to scream, his heart-shaped eye lights almost completely rolled back from the overwhelming pleasure as his walls clamped around the thick member. He writhed and shuddered beneath the onslaught; toes curling and stomach tight.

The shaking of his head was the only warning he could do before he was unable to take anymore, and came right after. His pulsing channel drenched the still thrusting cock, and tears of pleasure slid down from his sockets that were now shut tight.

Embarrassingly, Red found himself peeing as well, his urine mixing along with his juices that continued to stream out. His face was completely flushed and he would’ve covered it with his hands if it weren’t already covering his mouth.

The sight made Sans chuckle. Lifting one of his mate’s legs, hand caressing the underside until he held the ankle, he licked the curled toes. "Feeling that good? Heh. I'm kinda flattered it was that good that you pissed yourself."

Red wanted to curl himself in, to shy away, but Sans was firm in his grip, keeping him in place. And instead, he was pulled up to be deeply seated on Sans’ cock. The feeling made him moan, choking a little once more as he was reminded that he had Sans’ cum inside his mouth.

The demon tipped his mate’s head so he could get a closer look. “Open.”

At the command, Red opened his mouth. And Sans could see strings of his cum connecting the roof and bottom of the small mouth; sticking to the tongue and teeth. It made Sans shudder, and Red could feel the twitch in him, seeming to get larger as well. G-Goodness, he already felt so full.

“Keep your pretty mouth open, and let me see ya taste it again, sweetheart.” He caressed Red’s cheek gently, and smiled when the latter leaned to his touch and followed through. Sans could see that tiny tongue swimming in a pool of his cum, and he almost lost his composure. But he managed to hold back, and nodded for his mate to swallow now.

Red gulped down the thick sticky warmth, traveling down his throat to his stomach. It was rather viscous that he had to swallow a few more times.

Sans couldn’t take it any longer. He leaned down and captured Red in a deep kiss. Their tongues meshing with fervour as the small skeleton felt like he was being completely devoured.   
  
Sans’ hips began to start up again, and this time, he pushed his mate back and began pistoning his hips; sinking himself deep into the pliant and responsive body. The cries and moans and whimpers that echoed in the empty Church spurred Sans’ desire.

“Form a womb for me, sweetheart. Please. I want ya to bear my spawn.”

 _S-Spawn? Wha_ —Red could feel his magic swirl in his stomach and formed the ‘womb’ Sans spoke of.

Seeing it happen had the demon growl possessively, his pace only became fiercer. “Yes.  _Yes!_  Such a good and perfect mate for me. Mine.  _Mine.”_

It wrenched a scream from Red, as he found himself tightly clinging onto Sans. Because of his small physique, he was bucked harshly from being drove into so ruthlessly.

Red’s back arched as he threw his head back, mouth agape, and blearily through his tears, it felt as if he was being judged when the statues of Saints and the Lord seemed to look down at him—at his sinful and lewd display. It caused him to tighten around Sans, making the latter swear loudly, and soon, spurts of liquid heat filled him, warming his stomach and coating his spasming walls; it was enough to cause it to distend from the copious amount being poured into him.

The demon panted heavily to catch his breath, and couldn’t stop the feeling of satisfaction when he saw his blue magic completely fill up his mate’s womb beneath the red.

_Claimed._

The sensation made Red let out a silent scream; a powerful orgasm wracked his body. His juices spilling out from his twitching hole as the rush of blinding pleasure had him coat the cock that remained inside him. He might’ve ended up peeing again, but at this point, he was too far gone to care. The exhaustion was starting to seep in his bones, laced with the warmth he felt from Sans.

Gingerly, Red was lifted off of his mate, and made to rest on the large skeleton lap, using his chest to rest his head on.

Sans’ large hand caressed his now bulging stomach, and the latter hummed in content. “My beautiful mate.”

The new term of endearment had Red flushing and his soul swelling with tenderness. It made the small skeleton let out a pleased sigh as he snuggled closer to his partner. If he thought right about spawns just being another word for children, then Red found himself not minding it as much as he thought he would. He’d always loved kids, and having his own would be amazing.

Sans continued his gentle motions, idly seeing that his cute little mate was close to falling asleep. Having been the one take this monster, to make Red his partner; not an ounce of regret were shed.

Quietly, he watched as the faint white wings he knew the latter had no knowledge of, became nonexistent. Instead, his demonic energy surrounded Red’s form, and replaced it with black wings similar to his own. The sight made his own soul swell with utmost glee and pride; having been able to take a child of God for himself.

“Heh. Even if God comes to save ya. I won't let him take ya away.” Sans tightened his hold on Red. _“You're mine now.”_

Hearing that, Red simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to sleep in his partner’s embrace.

Because deep down, he already knew that he had sold his soul to the Devil the first time they met. And he willingly took the hand that brought him down to Hell.


End file.
